Large-scale value-based non-linear models often require large numbers of decision variables and constraints (e.g., over a million). Heuristic systems, such as Multi-Objective Optimization Algorithms (MOOA), may be particularly useful in optimizing problems with large number of interdependent variables. Often times, the problems being optimized have a relatively large number of constraints. In these relatively constrained problems, it may be difficult to arrive at an optimized solution.